Facing the Music
by Lostbutnotyetfound13
Summary: Ruby-centric. Her stream of consciousness in the aftermath that followed her getting expelled, and what she has to deal with now that she's back home. And her parents are less than pleased with her...


**A/N: This is a little dark, but I wanted to dig into Ruby's guilt. Hopefully you'll enjoy it!**

* * *

I ran to my room, slammed the door, and hid in my closet, after yet another argument with my parents on how I have disgraced the family name. Leaning against the wall, I slowly slid to the floor and hugged my knees to my chest. This is what I get for taking sap from the Dyad Tree and endangering the lives of every witch and wizard in the human world, including the Chosen One. All I wanted was to be a proper witch, like the rest of my family, but now, I am only seen as a failure, hearing it time and time again. Repetitive gossip to the family, not knowing what to do with me.

And that was just today.

It was the worst the day of, my parents picking me up from the academy, and hearing the scolding the ride home. My dad had called Agamemnon numerous times last week, begging him to put me back in the academy, even bribing him. Unfortunately, he hadn't succeeded. The new semester started today, and Andi is at the top of the board.

As much as I want to hate and despise her for essentially ruining my life, I didn't. Maybe I used to, but not anymore. I thought about what she said to me right before the Magic Melee started, and she was right; if I would of put in my efforts in boosting myself and my WITS up instead of putting all my energy into bringing her down, I may have still been at the top of the board. Unfortunately, I realized this too late.

But damn, did she irritate me. I mean, out of nowhere, the Chosen One allows her _human_ best friend to enroll in an academy for witches, wizards, and guardians. She waltzes in here, without powers, all excited that she gets to become a guardian. It just mind-boggled me; still does. How can she possibly be okay with not having powers? How does that not make her insecure?

Due to this, I became obsessed with making sure she fails, instead of trying to help myself succeed. I drove my WITS away from me, and forgot the number one rule: put my WITS first.

But hey, she did save Emily and I from the Dyad tree, so maybe she's not totally repulsive.

The only right thing I did was lie about Emily and Ethan being involved, and begging Agamemnon to let Samantha take my place. She's been sending me updates on how Emily and Ethan are doing. She told me Emily is getting stronger, not by much, but slowly. Ethan, well, is the same, powerful, but easily distracted and difficult. She even told me that she started seeing a boy, and hangs out with Kim and Andi some of the time.

A lone tear escaped my eye, realizing that I could've been there with her, and all of this could've been avoided if I wasn't hell-bent on revenge. I don't know, but anytime someone crosses me, I become engrossed with making them pay for what they did.

I didn't bother Samantha today, wanting her to focus on getting to the top of the board. She deserves to focus, as she already has been expelled.

I'm surprised she didn't hate me; I'm surprised they all didn't hate me. I sure hate me right now, and so does my family.

The worst part is, I was a terrible role model for my 3 year old sister. She's going to grow up hearing stories about how her big sister almost destroyed the most important tree in the magic realm.

I punched the wall with my fist, and immediately pulled back, hurting myself. My knuckles had little bit of blood on them, and were swollen red.

I then covered my ears, hearing the screams of my parents getting louder. My mom said something about a magic military academy, while my dad said something else about shipping me to my Uncle Tristan.

That's a nightmare in itself.

Uncle Tris is very strict, even on his own children. He is a retired witch-wizard teacher from a military academy, the toughest instructor they ever had. You can only sleep, eat, watch TV, use the bathroom, go for a walk, and just about anything else without his say so.

Do anything to cross him, and you get a magic punishment, as he has powers. It would be worse for me, since I can't fight back, as I am powerless.

The thought make my heartbeat quicken and a shudder pass through my body.

I suddenly couldn't breathe. My body was panicking at the very thought.

I wish it would go away.

I wish it would stop.

Maybe I should disappear.

I doubt anyone would miss me.

Then it hit me. _Cameron would_.

Cameron, possibly the only one who ever saw good in me after Samantha left. The only one who voluntarily wanted and enjoyed spending time with me.

I still remember his face when I told him I was expelled; I've never seen him so sad, so broken. He acted as if his dog died, or someone he knew was in a car accident.

He cares so much about me, and I used him.

All I did was play with his emotions to get what I want, and I now realize how wrong I was for doing that.

I felt a sinking feeling in my stomach, and clutched my legs closer to my chest. I felt more tears fall down my cheek, and I knew I started to regret what I did. He was such a good person, and I constantly used him for my personal shit, almost getting him in trouble.

Surprisingly, this made me strive to change. Cameron still believed in me, and so did Sam. I could change, for the, and my family, especially my baby sister; she deserves a better sister.

I suddenly felt like I could breathe again. Like my lungs are no longer being crushed by an invisible sword in my chest. The only thing left to do know is finally confront my parents and receive the consequences like an adult.

Using all the energy I had left, I hoisted myself up to a standing position. Slowly twisting the knob to my closet, I opened the door and let myself out. I slowly left my room and trudged down the stairs to the living room where my parents were.

They stopped arguing when they saw me step into the room. Their faces were a mixture of anger, humility, and disappointment.

I knew the conversation that was about to happen was not going to be pretty, but I couldn't avoid it any longer.

It was time to face the music.


End file.
